


Lazy Mornings

by beeptoast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, I just think they're neat.., Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sakura and Hana are briefly mentioned, this is rly sappy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeptoast/pseuds/beeptoast
Summary: The early morning sun just rose when Tsubaki woke up from his sleep.
Relationships: Hinata/Tsubaki | Subaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm an absolute clown and decided to obsess over a ship that didn't have a big audience to begin with and you can only reread the same fics over and over again so many times and then I decided to bring the food to the table myself for once... This is my first time actually writing and completing a fic ever so I'm kinda nervous, but I hope it's decent enough!! Enjoy

The early morning sun just rose when Tsubaki woke up from his sleep. He slowly sat up from the futon and rubbed his eyes. It was surely the earliest he'd ever been up to since a long time. Not like he particularly minded it, though.

Once the drowsiness had faded away, the sky knight began to look around his room, which prompted a worn out, maybe even dramatic, sigh out of him.

His room was - simply said - a mess. Sandals along with Yukatas were all scattered over the place, and the redhead was certain that the pieces of cloth were terribly wrinkled by now. If anyone else saw his place like this, their image of the absolutely prim, proper and perfect retainer would certainly shatter into pieces.

But as soon as he took a glance to the brunet sleeping peacefully next to his side with all of his disheveled hair spread throughout the white pillow he laid his head on, the redhead's lips then formed a gentle smile.

It was weird. All Tsubaki had done in his life so far, was keep up with this flawless facade of his, that was deeply rooted in him ever since he could think. And that was all because he desperately seeked some kind of acknowledgement from someone, anyone. And yet, when he got praised by multiple people in the army for his skills and 'talent', it felt... less than fulfilling, somehow. It felt even worse when mistakes were slipping out of the retainer every now and then. He couldn't excuse himself for simple everyday blunders everyone made at some point. 

Although his liege and fellow retainer (in her own, angry way) had tried their best to make him understand that he was great as he was and that there was no need to set himself up to unrealistically high standards, Tsubaki still found it incredibly hard to let go of his old habits. 

While his obligation to perfection hadn't really changed much, especially in front of other people, he had been able to relax just a little bit when he found himself with his lover like this. And maybe, just maybe, the man would be able to appreciate himself for what he was, flaws and strengths alike, in the future.

Said lover was pretty much a polar opposite of Tsubaki, and because of that it felt even stranger when he fell this badly for him. However, the perfectionist didn't mind that fact at all. He wouldn't trade their time together for anything in the world at this point.

So he couldn't resist himself from caressing his sleeping face so tenderly. It really had no right to be as adorable as it was. But then again, Tsubaki had found many of Hinata's faces way too adorable. Perhaps it would be better to say that the redhead thought his partner was just too endearing for his own good. Or maybe he was just completely head over heels for the brunet.

Before the retainer could have gotten lost in his thoughts, the person receiving his affections right now slightly moved. Tsubaki slowly put his hand away, not wanting to wake Hinata from his slumber. He usually slept like a log, so it should have been fine. 

But today wasn't like the usual day, apparently. The samurai's eyes winced a little bit before they lightly opened. His head motioned towards Tsubaki and an unintentional, slight yawn came out of his mouth. Hinata was greeted by a loving stare.

"Good morning, my love," Tsubaki said with a soft smile on his face.

"Mornin'...," Hinata responded and brought his right arm to cover his own mouth as he made another yawn. When the brunet put his hand away, Tsubaki noticed a faint blush on his cheeks.

"...D-didn't I tell you to stop with this sappy stuff?" Hinata mumbled while scratching his nose.

 _Honestly. Too cute for his own good_ , thought the sky knight. For how long they've been together now, it was still this easy to make him flustered with a simple pet name.

"Alright, alright," Tsubaki answered with a chuckle, "I'll try not to. But, you know, you seem really flattered by it." 

"Yeah, yeah," Hinata spoke, waving his hand dismissively. Moments after, he sat up from the futon, which caused a quiet _Ouch!_ to come out of his mouth.

Tsubaki's lips curled downwards. Maybe he went too far last night...

"Does it still hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"Eh, I'll be fine," Hinata gave him his signature grin, "Don't worry about it." 

The brunet took a quick look around the room before he started talking again. "So... Why'd you wake up this early? Had a bad dream?" he said with a noticeable, concerned tone.

"No, nothing of the sort," Tsubaki shaked his head, "It just happened, I guess." 

He continued speaking, "I suppose I'll use this chance to clean this mess up right away, though."

"Aw, Seriously? We slept for, like, 3 hours maybe?" the samurai frowned and his eyebrows then formed a somewhat upset expression - well, as upset as Hinata could get, anyway.

As if to console him, Tsubaki placed his hand on his lover's cheek once again, "You can get up and go over to your room to sleep some more if you want." 

But if the redhead was absolutely honest, he was starting to feel the fatigue from the lack of sleep coming in, but he couldn't bring himself to slack off this much again.

However, he soon got reminded of Hinata's stubborn nature, so you could say that his efforts (if you could even call them that) were in vain.

"I mean, I could, but is getting a little bit more sleep right now bothering you this much?" 

"Hinata-"

He interrupted Tsubaki before he even got the chance to argue back, "Plus, you look like you haven't slept… at all really, and your eyebags look _this_ big right now," as the brunet said this, he stretched his own eyelids with his two fingers to show his partner how it looked like to him. Although it may have been a little bit exaggerated.

Tsubaki smirked a bit at that demonstration. He pinched Hinata's right cheek before talking again, "You don't look that much better, though," he claimed, not rather getting to contain the giggle that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, see!" Hinata said, while the sky knight's hand let go of the face he just pinched.

"So let's just sleep for a little bit longer, okay? I promise I'll help with cleaning up the room later!" the samurai beamed.

Tsubaki sighed contentedly. Even if Hinata, quite frankly, sucked at things like housework, it's the fact that he was so willing to help that was good in the first place. Qualities like these were one of the many things he liked about Hinata, he supposed. 

"I've got no choice, have I? Let's get to sleep then," Tsubaki gave his lover a quick peck on the forehead as he spoke up. Hinata almost sheepishly returned the gesture with a kiss on Tsubaki's lips. 

When they returned to lay down beside each other once again, with Tsubaki embracing Hinata from behind, the retainer slowly but surely felt the drowsiness kicking in once again.

His past self would have certainly been ashamed of him now, but, for some reason, he didn't care this much at this moment. Letting your guard down once in a while like this wasn't so bad, Tsubaki thought.

"Hinata…?" he called out quietly, not trying to wake the brunet up again if he fell asleep already.

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

Tsubaki was sure he heard the smile in Hinata's voice when he said these words.

"I love you, too."

A talk that has been exchanged many times before, and a talk that will continue to get exchanged many times in the future.


End file.
